marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 3 22
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Villains: * ** ** * ** Other Characters: * E.M.S. medics * firemen * * * * * * * * Sabrina * Diana * Locations: * ** *** *** * Hydra Headquarters ** Command Center ** Observation Deck Items: * Reed's Think-Tank * "Non-space" cyber area * Terraformer (Reed's "land" forming invention) * Cyber suits * Multiverse observation room * * * Vehicles: * 1957 T-Bird * Hydra shuttle craft * Fire truck * Ambulance | Synopsis1 = Wolverine, under Hydra's influence, has infiltrated the Baxter Building and now spies on the Fantastic Four. Unaware of this, Mr. Fantastic convenes with Tony Stark and Hank Pym in a secret area of "non-space". Where the three geniuses discuss Reed's newest invention: a potentially dangerous "Terraformer" intended for wiping out world hunger. Suddenly, Reed discovers that their sanctum is being hacked and announces Wolverine's location in the Data Room. The Human Torch grabs hold of Wolverine's wrists, searing flesh and nerves to prevent him from unsheathing his claws. However, Logan overrides their system's protocols and sprays Johnny with the building's fire extinguishers. Wolverine then combats the Thing but again comes out victorious. Reed manages to detain their foe with his malleable body, before Hydra teleports Wolverine sixty feet away; right in front of the Invisible Woman. After alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. of the conflict, Sue blinds and suffocates him with her assortment of abilities. Then a Hydra vehicle crashes through a wall and save Logan, with the Human Torch in "hot" pursuit. The two men collide into a nearby building, and when ambulances arrive, Wolverine again escapes under the guise of an injured Human Torch. The Fantastic Four survey the damage and spot Johnny safely walking away from the wreckage. The fire-fighters, however, are too late in saving the ambulance staff from Wolverine's rampage. Back at Hydra Headquarters, Baron von Strucker acts upon Logan's successful mission; contacting AIM and the Hand, and planning an assault on the heart of the American Banking Industry. | Solicit = The Fantastic Four is trapped in the Baxter Building with the world's deadliest weapon... Wolverine! * Think this is as good as it gets for Wolverine? You tell us, folks – all we’re thinking right now is that four against one isn't a fair fight... for the Four, that is… | Notes = * This issue is Part Three of Six in the Marvel Knights story arc "Enemy of the State". * It was revealed in the previous issue, and again highlighted in this one, that the Hand have been killing and resurrecting meta-humans to become their terrorist assassins. Wolverine was influenced in this manner. * Reed orders the Fantastic Four to use Maximum Force in subduing Wolverine. "Property damage acceptable." The Thing responds by (much to Johnny's dismay) throwing the Human Torch's vintage car through a wall and barely missing Wolverine, who was hiding in their ventilation system. * Hydra and the Hand monitors Wolverine's progress by the upgrades they installed in him; which include multi-spectrum vision and superior hacking abilities. * The "Non-space" mentioned in this issue, appears to be an area of cyber-space that the genius trio share and where they create their most private inventions. Reed Richards accessed it through his "Think-Tank" while the other men used cybernetic suits. * In one panel, the Invisible Woman sends her two children 20 minutes into the future to escape the danger. | Trivia = * Special thanks to Cory Sedlmeier | Recommended = | Links = }}